Crazy Kids
by madmartagan
Summary: Tenchi and the girls get a glimpse of the possible futures of parenthood.


Explanations, statements, ect.

Alright, this is just a rough draft. I'm not doing any fancy rewriting. I have some serious writing to do, but since I've got writer's block, I might as well write this story, but don't complain about the quality. I will send it through spell check, which IS high quality compared to most fan fiction. As for the story line, it comes from a dream I had after reading too much Tenchi fan fiction. It is now stuck in my head, hence the writer's block. Since it uses a device found in most fan fiction but completely absent from Tenchi fiction you might even like it. I'm not going to write any sequels so feel free to steal it for your own stories.

Now, as to the continuity question, I prefer the OVA to Tenchi Universe, (Tenchi in Tokyo is just a fiendish method of torture designed to drive Tenchi fans to riot in the streets). However, the OVA has one mighty flaw, NO Kiyone! Only my favorite character. Interestingly, I prefer the OVA Mihoshi to the TU Mihoshi. I've even developed a theory that Kiyone, by protecting her and making all the decisions, is actually holding Mihoshi back. Has nothing to do with the story but thought it was interesting. So I guess this is an OVA continuity plus Kiyone. Although it has been a while since I've seen the OVA and I saw TU recently so my characters might act more TU than OVA. But who cares, they didn't keep continuity straight in the first place so why should I try.

Oh yeah, I don't own any of these characters blah, blah, blah, so you can't send me money for the privilege of reading this story. However, if you want to send me money just 'cause you like me, that's ok. ; )

Crazy Kids

Act I

It was another day at the Masaki household. Tenchi calmly sweeps the steps outside the Masaki Shrine, finding the menial task a welcome escape from the recent craziness in his life. An attractive young woman materializes behind him, draping herself around his neck. "Whacha ya doing Tenchi?" simpers Ryoko.

"Ryoko," Tenchi sighs, "I've got chores to do."

"That's boring," grouses Ryoko as she releases him and floats in the air, "Let's go have some fun."

An irritated voice rings out, "Ryoko, Lord Tenchi has his duties to attend to. He doesn't have time to spend with a monster like you." A handsome young woman radiating poise and dignity approaches. Tenchi's hand grippes the back of his head as his eyes search desperately for a place to hide.

"What are you doing here Princess?'" sneers Ryoko, as her eyes flash jealously. "Tenchi much rather spend time with me than a stick in the mud like you."

Princess Aeka angrily draws herself up to her full height. "Princess Sasami just made a fresh batch of tea," Aeka huffs defensively, "I was merely coming to see if Lord Tenchi desired some." Tenchi desperately grips his broom, wondering if he ought to try and defuse the situation, or just dive behind the nearest solid object.

Suddenly a cute little girl, (about 11 years old), with blond pigtails, blue eyes, and big smile bursts out of the bushes. Stopping in surprise she shares stares with the other three. She quickly smiles when she sees Tenchi. "Hi daddy," the stranger bubbles, as she runs and throws her arms around Tenchi's legs.

Aeka and Ryoko's eyes go to Tenchi; his eyes widen as he turns pale under their stares. He drops the broom as his arms lift defensively. "It's not true!" Tenchi bursts out, "I don't know what she's talking about." Tenchi's brain quickly settles on jumping behind something solid, but the little girl wrapped around his legs stops him.

"Yes," Aeka said, calming down, "you must be mistaken."

"Yeah," speaks Ryoko, wrapping her arms around Tenchi and pulling him away from the girl. "Tenchi's mine. He couldn't have a daughter without _my_ help. Right Tenchi?" Ryoko smiles seductively, but her eyes are worried.

The girl giggles, "Aunt Ryoko, you're so silly." Tenchi closes his eyes and prepares to die.

Displeased, Aeka's eyes narrow. "Little girl, who is your mother?"

The girl giggles again, "Aunt Aeka, you know my mommy."

Tenchi decides he'd better interfere before the explosion. "Excuse me little girl, but what's your name?" pleads Tenchi, praying he can find a way out of the situation.

"Silly daddy, you know my name." The girl titters curiously, "Are we playing a game?"

Tenchi could sense tension rising in the two women. "Lets pretend I don't," asks Tenchi patiently, hoping to buy some time to think.

"Ok," exclaims the girl, "My name's Kiyone, but everyone calls me Kiki." Kiki puts her hands over her mouth as she giggles at the others reactions. Tenchi's hopes wilt.

The stunned silence is broken as two very angry women scream in unison, "KIYONE!"

The young galaxy policewoman sped over the path to the Masaki temple. Her mind racing, trying to envision what new crisis she was being called to deal with. Vaguely, she wonders where her partner is, hoping Mihoshi is not the cause of Aeka and Ryoko's screams. Dashing up the stairs, Kiyone skids to a halt, poised, ready to draw her blaster. Instead of an alien monster or, better yet, a dangerous criminal wanted by the galaxy police, she sees Aeka and Ryoko glaring daggers at… Tenchi? Relief that Mihoshi was apparently absent warred with the worry that she had just been selected as a referee in Aeka and Ryoko's ongoing rivalry. Suddenly she notices the little girl, her face strangely familiar. Still trying to place the face, Kiyone speaks, "You called me-" Kiyone's mind goes blank as the two glares are now directed at her, except for a lingering wish that she had drawn her gun before speaking.

"Miss. Kiyone, this girl claims to be Lord Tenchi's daughter," Aeka informs Kiyone primly. Kiyone now understands the anger, but not why it is directed at her.

"Yeah," says Ryoko, as she grips Tenchi possessively, "and she says her name's Kiyone." Flabbergasted, it took a moment before Kiyone caught Ryoko's implication.

"I've never even looked at Tenchi that way," Kiyone protests.

"You sure spend a lot of time talking with him," Ryoko's eyes narrow accusingly as Kiyone blushes.

"You swear you have no romantic interest in Lord Tenchi," demands Aeka.

"No! Of course not!" denies Kiyone, her deepening blush giving her the lie.

Kiki interrupts worriedly, "Aunt Kiyone, you don't love daddy anymore?" Enlightenment fills her face, "Are you playing the pretend game too?"

Aeka and Ryoko are taken back. "You mean Miss. Kiyone is not your mother?" asks Aeka.

"No," Kiki giggles, "you're funny Aunt Aeka."

"Of course not," Kiyone cuts in, "How old do you think I am? I'm far too young to be her mother. For that matter, she's too old for Tenchi to be her father." Tenchi shoots Kiyone a grateful glance. Kiyone looks down to speak to Kiki, "Uh… Kiyone. Who's your mother?"

As Kiki looks into Kiyone's eyes, the happy perkiness drains from her face. "You really don't remember," Kiki says in disbelief. She looks around in confusion. Her eyes fill with fear and despair as she turns back to Kiyone, her voice trembling, "You said Mommy was your most favorite partner ever."

A sense of substantiated pessimism fills Kiyone as she processes this new information; her eyes squeeze shut at a sudden headache. Tenchi is trying to sink into the earth as Aeka and Ryoko turn towards him, when Kiyone's mouth finally catches up with her brain, "MIHOSHI!"

Kiki giggles, all smiles again. "I'm glad you remembered Aunt Kiyone," she says, "Let's not play pretend any more, I don't like it."

As Kiyone stares at Kiki incredulously, a young woman, (about 12 years old) with long teal hair struggles out of the bushes. She begins to open her mouth, when she sees Kiki, "Kiyone! Where have you been? How can I train to join the Galaxy Police, if I don't have a partner to train with." The stranger suddenly notices Tenchi and her persona quickly changes. Crossing her legs, she twists coquettishly, "Hi daddy."

Kiki hangs her head, "I'm sorry," she murmurs. Brightening, Kiki goes on, "I was playing pretend with daddy. He's pretending he doesn't know me." Meanwhile, the four adults stare with blank faces and open mouths at the new girl. Aeka is the first to recover.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Aeka asks tightly.

Kiki interrupts, "This is Mihoshi, but everyone calls her Mimi." Kiki giggles.

"Kiyone!" snaps Mimi, "My name is Mihoshi! Not Mimi. You know that. Only your mother calls me Mimi." Mimi turns to Kiyone, "By the way Mom, were you calling me, or Aunt Mihoshi?"

"Aunt Mihoshi?" mumbles Kiyone, eyes glazing over.

"Thought so," says Mimi. Mimi grabs Kiki's arm and drags her toward the bushes, "Come on Kiyone, Tsukiyo is waiting for us." Kiki and Mimi disappear into the bushes.

Kiyone's knees buckle. As she collapses in a faint, Tenchi manages to catch her before she hits the ground. Hearing a sound behind him, Tenchi turns to see Ryoko crying. "Tenchi, how could you," she sobs. Lifting into the air, Ryoko speeds away.

"Wait, Ryoko, it's not true!" cries Tenchi, stretching out an arm. Aeka just stares at him, pale faced, with her hand over her mouth. Tears start to fill her eyes. "It's not true Aeka, you've got to believe me," pleads Tenchi.

"I believe you Lord Tenchi," lies Aeka. Gathering her skirts, she turns and runs as tears begin to flow down her face. Tenchi can hear her weeping as she flees.

The young galaxy policewoman sped over the path to the Masaki temple. Her mind racing, trying to envision what new crisis she was being called to deal with. Maybe an alien monster or, better yet, a dangerous criminal wanted by the Galaxy Police! Of course, Kiyone had sounded more upset than excited. Mihoshi bites her lip. She didn't remember doing anything wrong, but Kiyone always seemed to notice mistakes Mihoshi had over looked. Until she got Kiyone for a partner, Mihoshi hadn't realized what a bungler she was. Why, Washu had just yelled at her this morning for spoiling Washu's new experiment.

Distracted by her thoughts, the blonde policewoman trips over her feet, falling flat on her face. Getting up, she walks more slowly. Mihoshi reminds herself how lucky she is to have a friend as patient as Kiyone. Still, she hopes Kiyone won't yell at her again.

Coming up the stairs, Mihoshi sees Kiyone lying on the ground, with Tenchi cradling her head in his lap. Guilt and horror fill Mihoshi's face. Dashing to Kiyone's side, Mihoshi falls to her knees. "Kiyone!" she wails, "I'm sorry Kiyone. Say you're okay Kiyone."

Kiyone sits up dazedly. "I named my daughter Mihoshi?" she murmurs in disbelief. Mihoshi grabs her in a big bear hug.

"Kiyone, you're okay!" Mihoshi shouts joyfully with a big smile, "Wow, I didn't know you had a baby, congratulations!" Tenchi helps Kiyone to her feet. Delight suddenly fills Mihoshi's face, "Wow Kiyone, you named your daughter Mihoshi?" Mihoshi grabs Kiyone in another bone crushing hug. "This is great! When I have a daughter I'm going to name her Kiyone, and we can call them Mimi and Kiki, just like my favorite characters on my second favorite T.V. show." Mihoshi's smile outshines the sun.

Kiyone's face is a mask of dismay. Slowly, a single word is forced from her throat, "Nooooo."

Filled with excitement, Mihoshi doesn't notice her partner's strange reaction. "Gee Kiyone, when did you have a baby?" asks a puzzled Mihoshi, "and," Mihoshi bites her lip, "who's the father?"

Tenchi and Kiyone glance at each other. "Tenchi, apparently," says Kiyone resignedly.

Mihoshi's jaw drops open. "Oh wow," says Mihoshi uncertainly, "Do Aeka and Ryoko know?"

Kiyone sighs, "Yes, and they aren't happy with you either."

Mihoshi cocks her head in puzzlement, "Me?"

Kiyone smiles grimly, "Yes, apparently you and Tenchi also have a daughter."

Mihoshi stares at Kiyone before giggling, reminiscent of her daughter Kiki, "Gee Kiyone, I actually believed you. That was a funny joke."

Tenchi speaks wearily, "It's not a joke Mihoshi. I don't understand it, but two little girls came and told us I'm their father, and you and Kiyone their mothers." Tenchi looks in the direction Kiki and Mimi had disappeared. "Come on, let's go find them."

Tenchi and two policewomen reach the top of a small hill overlooking a dell next to the lake. "Look," Kiyone points. Two girls, one blonde, the other with teal hair, step into a small glade.

"Wow," says Mihoshi, "Which one is mine?"

Mimi and Kiki creep across the clearing. The teal haired girl gazes intently about her. Her left hand forms a mimed blaster, held at the ready. "Get ready Kiyone, she's close," warns Mimi, her gaze darting between possible hiding places.

Kiki glances around, alert for any attack. Intent on possible threats, she forgets to pay attention to her feet. "Ahhhkk," Kiki calls out, as she trips and stumbles into Mimi. Knocked forward, Mimi rounds on Kiki.

"Kiyone," begins Mimi angrily. A blur erupts from behind a nearby tree, materializing as a little girl, (about 10 years old) with spiky, cyan hair. As she arcs through the air, the new girl raises her hands, emitting beams of energy. Energy beams raining down on her, Mimi dives into a forward roll. Leaping to her feet Mimi twists away from a nearby beam to land sprawled on her back, suddenly quite still.

"Oh no," says Mihoshi, as she and Tenchi start toward the three girls.

Kiyone restrains them. "Wait," she sooths, her lips twitching in amusement, "watch."

"No fair Tsukiyo," shouts Kiki, "You know you're not allowed to use energy beams. You're gonna be in big trouble when I tell Aunt Aeka."

"Aunt Aeka's not my mother," Tsukiyo taunts from the air.

Kiki runs to the unmoving Mimi's side. "Mihoshi get up," weeps Kiki. Mimi doesn't respond. "You hurt Mihoshi," Kiki accuses Tsukiyo, pointing at her, "Your mom told you not to fire energy beams at people, she's gonna be really mad."

"I didn't hit her," asserts Tsukiyo, but her face is suddenly uncertain. Slowly she floats to the ground. "Mihoshi?" queries Tsukiyo skeptically. "Mihoshi?" She takes a step towards Mimi. "Mimi?" Tsukiyo leaps backwards as she speaks, ready for an attack. When Mimi doesn't react, concern shows on Tsukiyo's face for the first time. She rushes forward to stand over Mimi, "Mihoshi?"

Mimi's leg snags Tsukiyo's foot, knocking her off balance. Simultaneously Mimi sits up and grabs Tsukiyo's hair. "No, Mih-" Tsukiyo's sentence is cut off as Mimi shoves her face into the dirt. Straddling Tsukiyo, Mimi pins her to the ground.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Mimi!" Mimi punctuates her words by slamming Tsukiyo's head to the earth.

Struggling, Tsukiyo twists to face her sister. She raises her hands. "Get off me or I'll blast you," she threatens.

Mimi lifts her fist over her head, "You do, and I'll slug ya." Fear paints Tsukiyo's face. She lowers her hands.

Feeling her opponent is sufficiently cowed, Mimi stands to face Kiki. "Kiyone, what were you doing. When we're in the Galaxy Police, you're going to have people depending on you. Space pirates won't care what the rules are. I gave you a chance to act on your own, and you didn't do anything."

Kiki looks at the ground, "I'm sorry Mihoshi," tears start to fill her eyes.

Mimi groans, "Stop crying Kiyone." Kiki starts sniffling. Mimi looks around guiltily. "Alright," she sighs, "Just-- just-- try and do better next time."

"Ok," sniffs Kiki. Her tears dry swiftly as Kiki's smile returns.

Tenchi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi watch from the hill. Kiyone's lips quirk into a smile. "Well at least she has my brains," she says smugly, "Come on." Kiyone strides forward. Glancing at Tenchi over her shoulder, Kiyone smirks, "She must get her temper from you." Continuing, Kiyone's hips begin to sway as she glides down the hill, Mihoshi following. Tenchi stares in amazement, when a thought interrupts. If Tsukiyo's mother is who she must be, (and Tenchi had no doubt who the father is), and if this pattern continued, then-- Tenchi has had many strange adventures lately, but he has the feeling this is going to be the strangest yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, there is an Act II that is half-way written, I'll post it soon. I had planned to put this up years ago, but I thought it was deleted when my computer crashed. I only found this backup disk a few days ago. Unfortanutely it does not include all my research on Japanese names. So I no longer have the correct charactors to go with the aliterations. (This is kind of important becaused I used an arcahic useage for one of the girls, I think it was for Soryoki Aeka's daughter which I thought would make sense.) But maybe this can become a fun challange for you. Try and figure-out what the girl's names mean and I'll tell you if you are right.


End file.
